


Muse

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, For I have created My Finest Piece, From Him, Gaslighting, Hotel: Cortez, I'm Making My Own Social Structure, Inappropriate Use of the Force, It's Called Influence, Mandalorian Problems, My Blueberry Is Trash, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith Shenanigans, Sugar Daddy Maul, Take My Hands, Unsolicited Pics, dark side Ezra, fuck that, graphic depictions of sex, how did it end up like this, i know not what i do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: The Mandalorian/Sith fic we all deserved but were never given.





	1. Muscle Museum

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god comrades. This was supposed to stay as a minific but it's evolved. I'm so sorry for what I did to you.

The scratching of pencil on canvas was the only sound in the room, except for the old radio that Sabine left on when she worked. It was finals week, and she was ready to turn in her last project and be done with school. Except, she hadn’t really found anything inspiring to do for her project. A bachelor’s degree was nice, but one in studio art hadn’t turned out to be as nice as she had hoped. Maybe that would change though, maybe she could do graphic design for big companies. At least, that was her hope. Her mother had told her that while humanities were important, they needed people in STEM fields, or she could join the military like her brother, Tristan. Sabine was a true Mandalorian at heart, but the military felt hollow. They weren’t fighting anyone but themselves at this point, and she would never take orders from that red devil on the throne. Maul had succeeded in unifying the Mandalorians, if it was only in their immense hatred of him.  
Her computer dinged. It was the messaging app on the dating site she was using. She hadn’t gotten many messages lately, and she wasn’t interested in what the “fine young men of Mandalore” had to offer, so she was immediately curious. She opened up the page.

Blueberry-Pop-Tart: Hi there! I read your profile. You sound really interesting. I was wondering if you had some time to talk.

She looked at the screen for a second. She had the project to work on, but maybe she could step away for a few minutes. Besides, with a name like that, she would probably run this one off too. Men on dating apps were notoriously trash. The women were nice, and Sabine had found a few lasting friendships, but she dreamed of someday having a family, and she didn’t want to adopt. There was nothing wrong with adoption of course, but it just wasn’t something she wanted to do. The problem so far, was that men were usually looking for a quick one-nighter, and Sabine wasn’t in for that.

PhoenixRising: I don’t have a lot of time unfortunately. I’m working on my finals project.

Blueberry-Pop-Tart: Then why did you respond? I’m working on my finals too, but it would be nice to take a break.

She looked at his age. He was twenty-two, the same age as her. His photo looked more like a mugshot than something someone would post on purpose to a dating app. He sure didn’t look twenty two, and he had the terrified look of someone caught doing something they shouldn’t be.

PhoenixRising: I am taking a small break. I responded because I like to let people know why I’m silent for a while. I don’t like to just leave people hanging.

Blueberry-Pop-Tart: That’s fair. What are your finals for? I’m getting a bachelor’s degree in PoliSci.

PhoenixRising: Studio Art, though I’m starting to reconsider the idea. There aren’t a lot of jobs out there for people like me. What are you? Some kind of senator’s kid?

Blueberry-Pop-Tart: Pffft. No. I’m a nobody. Just a guy from Lothal. I’m studying PoliSci because I want to be a senator someday.

PhoenixRising: And you think a nobody from Lothal can do that?  
Blueberry-Pop-Tart: Why not? Everyone starts somewhere. It’s better than Studio Art.

She resisted the urge to hit the block button. Now even random people were mocking her. She went back to her canvas, struggling to put something, anything on it. She kept drawing a blank. For the first time, she had nothing to draw from. Even before, she could just put a still life or something on the canvas, but now, she was having a hard time. After ten minutes, she was still blank. Her messenger dinged again.

Blueberry-Pop-Tart: I didn’t mean to upset you. Humanities are important.

She didn’t respond. Not until there was another ding. This time, it was a picture. It was definitely the same guy, but this picture looked more recent. He was shirtless, with bare dark skin, and he wasn’t heavily muscled, or conventionally attractive, but it gave her an idea. She saved the picture and closed the window, then got to work.  
After five frustrating hours, she finished her portrait. She had painted him with Mandalorian armor on and that frightened look from his profile picture. She titled it “Muse” and sent it in for grading, but not after taking a picture and sending it to him first.

Blueberry-Pop-Tart: I mean, that wasn’t the point, but if that’s what you want to do with it, sure.

PhoenixRising: I didn’t think you would still be up.

Blueberry-Pop-Tart: I’m busy working on my finals.

PhoenixRising: What’s yours on?

Blueberry-Pop-Tart: I decided to focus on the unethical treatment of slaves and slavery in general.

PhoenixRising: I’m guessing it’s not popular.

Blueberry-Pop-Tart: Not particularly, but it gets the job done. So, where are you?

PhoenixRising: I’m on Mandalore. I live here with my family.

Blueberry-Pop-Tart: Ever thought about visiting? There’s a caf place not far from my house. It’s on Lothal, and I can probably get you a good rate on a hotel room. I have friends.

She thought that one over. He wasn’t entirely boring and he wasn’t bad looking, but he had sent her an unsolicited semi-nude and insinuated that her chosen career path was garbage. Maybe not, but she did need to actually meet the guys that didn’t seem like complete trash.

PhoenixRising: Why don’t you come here? I wouldn’t want to be on a strange planet alone. I am a girl after all.

Blueberry-Pop-Tart: Yeah, but you’re also a Mandalorian, and no one is stupid enough to try anything with you. Not even I’m that stupid.

He had a point there. She also had military all through her family and wasn’t bad with a blaster or martial arts herself. She would be fine. This guy was smarter than he seemed.

PhoenixRising: Fine, but you’re buying. You are also showing me around the city.

They talked for the next two weeks. Apparently he needed a week to relax after finals and school, so she postponed the trip. She took pains to hide where she was going from Tristan. She knew that he would be supportive of her, as a little brother should be, but he was also her brother, and would drive her nuts about meeting a boy, and she did not need that in her life right now, or ever.


	2. Starlight

Sabine stepped off her ship into the Lothal sun. It was a pretty little planet, if a bit dull. She went to the caf place he had told her he would be at, but didn’t see him, so she got a table and waited. He showed up not long after, and she finally got a good look at him. He hopped the low fence around the patio and sat across from her.

“So, we meet at last,” she said.

“So we do. I’m Ezra,” he said, offering his hand. She took it. His grip was firm.

“Sabine. Are you buying me caf?”

“I’m here aren’t I?” He said and they went to order.

Sabine ordered something frozen, caffeinated, and sugary. Ezra tried, but he didn’t speak caf and had the barista suggest something. He liked stout but not too stout. He wanted to taste the caf. He ended up with caf with two shots of espresso in it.

“So, what’re your hobbies?” She asked after they sat back down.

“Those were in my profile.”

“Yeah, but I want to hear them from you, otherwise, this may be a short vacation.”

“Am I grating on your nerves already?”

“No, but I do want to talk.”

“Well, I’m a student, which is terrible, but I passed my classes, so now I guess I get a real job. Other than that, I enjoy making models.”

“Like?”

“Eh. Model spaceships. It gives me something to tinker with.”

“I get that. It’s why I paint. It gives me a creative outlet. I can keep my hands busy and really get into what I do. It keeps me focused.”

“I guess. I never really thought about it much. I just found something to do.”

His comm rang. He looked at it then switched it off. “Sorry. My actual job.”

“Where do you work?”

He looked like a slack jawed idiot for two seconds, but recovered quickly. “Uh, at the starport. I… check crates. For contraband. And stuff.”

She got really quiet and played with her straw. “Okay. I work at a graphics design firm.”

“What’s that like?”

“Pretty boring usually. I handle the technical aspects. I don’t get to do any of the creating. I normally keep the computers online and take care of viruses. It’s really boring, but it pays well, and they are willing to shift me to full-time now that I’ve finished school.”

“It sounds like a waste of talent,” he said, meeting her eyes. his were a gold color.

“I guess it is, but I can’t really do anything else. You were right. Studio art isn’t really sought-after. I should’ve gone into a STEM field like my mom suggested.”

“Why? Art is your passion, right? Do your art.”

“Like I said, there aren’t many job openings. Graphic design is my minor, but because I didn’t major in it, other people are getting in ahead of me. There’s also the whole experience thing. I have a lot of experience in IT, seeing as how that was my job since I started college, and people prefer that over my art skills.”

“Use your passion. Passion gives you strength, and strength gives you power,” he said and sipped on the straw he put in his drink. It was weird that he hadn’t put a lid on it, but she had seen weirder, and he was right. Art was her passion, dammit.

“So what are you passionate about?” She asked.

“Lots of things. Mostly politics. I had hoped to help my dad with his job, but he sees diplomacy as useless. He doesn’t see the point in wearing suits and speaking well, even though…” He stopped talking and went back to drinking his drink. She waited for him to finish, but he never did.

“You’re odd. You know that?” Sabine said.

“So I’ve been told. You’re welcome to leave at any time. This wasn’t a good idea.”

“I didn’t say I was put off. You’re odd, but you’re also charming in your own way. You also seem to be pretty progressive, which is refreshing. Although you did send me an unsolicited semi-nude. At least it wasn’t your dick.”

“I’m self-conscious. I figured if you don’t know what to say, send a pretty picture, but I also figured that you would block me if I sent a picture of my dick, so I opted for a shirtless one instead.”

She sighed. Here it was. She thought about looking for a conversational exit and heading to Coruscant, but she was also tired of looking. He’d been alright so far. Maybe she could move past it.

“Well, when I want a picture of your dick, I’ll let you know.”

“So you do want one.”

“What? I didn’t say that.”

“You did. You said when, not if.”

He smiled and stars, it drew her in. He couldn’t be stupid. He knew what he was doing.

“You’re frustrating. You know that?”

“But?” He said, cocking his head and smiling. He was good at this game.

“But pleasantly frustrating. I can see why most girls are put off.”

“You say that like the others have made it to the first date.”

“They haven’t?” She asked, looking genuinely surprised.

“What kind of guy do you think I am? I like people with a brain. Lots of women are just looking for hook-ups.”

“I know that feel, but the culprit is normally the guys.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that with me. Which reminds me, have you already found a hotel?” He asked, slurping the last of his drink with the straw. He tossed it towards the bin without really looking and it still went in.

“I don’t yet. I didn’t have a lot of time to check for one because my brother was snooping around for why I was leaving.”

“Why do you let your brother snoop?”

“He means well, and he cares, but he would just tease me and I am already feeling insecure enough as it is.”

“You don’t have to keep your family around when they’re toxic.”

“They aren’t. He’s just nosy. You never had siblings, did you?”

“I didn’t,” he said, stood, and stretched. She could catch a glimpse of his dark skin under the raised hem of his shirt, but then he lowered his arms and it vanished. “Let’s go find you a hotel. I have a friend.”

She stood, finishing off her drink, and went through the building like a normal person, but he did a standing front flip over the rail.

“What was that for?”

“Fun,” he said, and they walked down the street.

 

Ezra had managed to get her a nice room in the Hotel Cortez, and it was pretty cheap to boot. It was a five-minute walk from his house. They were on their way there.  
“I’m not coming in your house,” Sabine said for the third time.

“I already told you, you don’t have to. I’m in my work clothes. I want to change before we go do something nice. You’re the one strolling around in your armor. Aren’t you hot?”

“Well, yes I am, thanks for noticing, but if you’re asking about temperature, I’m fine. Mandos grow up in armor. It’s like a second skin. I’m used to the weight and the heat it generates. Besides, it has a cooling system built in.”

“Alright then, but I’m not into barbecue,” he said and turned down a side street, going into a door. He didn’t shut it behind him, and Sabine peeked in. It was a studio apartment by the looks of it, and it was sparsely decorated. The only furniture there was a bed, a desk with a computer, and a workbench with a curious glowing red pyramid. She didn’t have time to study it because Ezra was taking his shirt off while walking into what was probably his bathroom. She didn’t want to feel like a voyeur, so she stood beside the door where she couldn’t see in, even though, deep down, she liked it. He came out a few minutes later and closed the door behind him. He was dressed in a jacket and jeans now, and Sabine appraised him, deciding he looked better when he cleaned up, even if it was casual.

“You look nice,” she blurted, before her brain could catch up. He smiled and started walking. He was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans and probably burning up, but he wasn’t even sweating. She was paying close enough attention to tell.

“So where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere special.”

“Descriptive. Is this where you eat me?”

“No. I do that at home, unless you would prefer your hotel.”

“Woah, cool your jets, hotshot. Not there yet.”

“Look, you came here specifically to meet me, and if all goes well, that’s going to happen at some point. Why do you lie to yourself?”

“I’m just not ready is all. You’re great and everything, but I’m not sure if you’re boyfriend material.”

“That’s fair. I’ll stop,” he said.

“You never said where we’re going,” she said and decided to take a calculated risk. She grabbed his hand. She thought he would pull away, but his fingers curled around hers like he anticipated it.

He smiled. “I was wondering when you would do that. I don’t have the plague. Now, stop asking. I promise, you’ll enjoy it,” he said. They were in Capital City proper now, walking down one of the historical cobblestone streets. It was almost three in the afternoon, and everyone was going about their business to get off work and get home. Sabine was surprised at the number of species gathered on the planet. She was used to mostly humans, Mandalore being what it was, but there were all manner of people here. She was also surprised by the sheer size of the place. She was always told that planets on the Outer Rim weren’t much more than outposts, but that wasn’t the case here. Ezra stopped and she bumped into his back. The sudden contact sent a shiver down her spine. She could feel him under the clothes, and she liked what little she could feel. He had a solid back and a firm ass.

“We’re here,” he said and pointed at the sign over the door. It was the art museum of the Lothal Jedi Temple.

“I’ve always wanted to come to one of these. How did you know?”

“It was a lucky guess.”

“The Jedi get access to all the good stuff!” she practically ran in the door. He laughed and paid the cover at the front counter. The Jedi at the front counter studied Ezra, and then gave him two tickets. He then went to her side. She was already looking around. They had some of the more unimpressive stuff in the front room, but she got a map, and there were enough galleries to spend hours in the museum. She set off in a direction and he followed her. He didn’t seem to like the place much, but she was happy, and he seemed okay with that. They spent three hours looking at all the galleries. She had her datapad out and was snapping pictures left and right. He followed her with his hands in his pockets, sometimes posing with the art for her.

“That was amazing, especially those murals. They were beautiful,” she said. She was attached to his arm like she would fall over if she wasn’t. He was still smiling.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

She straightened up and let go of him. “Sorry about that. I probably should have asked if that was okay.”

“You’re fine. Really. I’m glad you had a nice time. I figured you might want to go back at some point, so I got you a season pass.”

She looked at her ticket, then took another calculated risk.

“Can I kiss you?”

“If you’re comfortable with that, then I’m alright with it.”

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She was playing hard to get. If he could play the game, she could too.

“So, I should probably go back to my room,” she said.

“You could. I figured we could go eat one last time, then I could walk you home.”

“I’d like that. I like you, more than I thought I would. You’re easy to talk to, and it feels like you already know me. You know what I like.”

He looked away from her. “Yeah, well… I guess I’m good at that.”

“Fine then. My turn. Let me take you to dinner, Mr. Investigator,” she said, and pulled out her datapad. “What do you like?”

“I mean, I usually save my pay and cook at home. I don’t go out much.”

“You cook in that thing? You’re braver than I thought.”

“Well, yeah. It’s a one butt-house, and last I checked…” he turned and looked at his back as best as he could. She resisted the urge to grab his ass. She didn’t know where it came from, and she would die if she actually admitted to staring at it as much as she had, but he didn’t need to know that.

“Well, there’s a nice twi’lek place not far from here. Do you want to go there?”

“Your passion is my desire.”

“Weird thing to say, but suuure. Let’s go.”

 

They sat down and she talked about all the art she had seen at the museum. He didn’t seem all that interested, but he responded and asked questions and didn’t just let her talk. He was playing with his food more than eating it.

“Is there something on your mind?” She eventually asked.

“Hmm? Yeah, but its work stuff. Don’t worry about it.”

“But I want to worry about it. You’ve been listening to me talk all day.”

“I’m just having issues with my boss. We don’t see eye-to-eye sometimes. Especially with my current assignment.”

“You check crates for contraband. Honestly, how fucking complicated is that.”

“Yeah. I had to lie. I can’t really talk about it. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to lie, but it’s government stuff.”

“Are you even in school?” She knew there was something wrong. Warning sirens started going off in her head.

“That was true. Even the part about PoliSci was true. I just don’t check crates for contraband. I can’t say anything else.”

She shifted in her seat.

“That doesn’t mean any of this wasn’t genuine. I really do like you and have enjoyed today. Please don’t be put off by that.”

“You’re going to have to work harder than that. I can’t trust you.”

He sighed, then reached into his pocket and flipped open an official badge for the Imperial Security Bureau. It had his name, his picture, and his rank. He closed it again. “Like I said, I can’t talk about it.”

She settled back down. “I always thought about going to an Imperial Academy. My brother is in the military back home.”

“Don’t do it. It’ll suck the life out of you.”

“Well, I’m not upset anymore. You’d be surprised at the number of lemon laws I’ve had to claim.”

“Lemon law?”

“Yeah. Lemon law. If a date goes sour in the first fifteen minutes, you can claim lemon law and find a way to leave. You’d be surprised how many times I have had to do this.”

“Actually, I wouldn’t. Men are trash. I’m sorry for deceiving you.”

“It’s no problem. I actually feel safer now. You have a reputation to maintain.”

“That I do. So, how long were you planning on staying?”

“Well, I’m out of school and I took a week off work. It’s about a day for transit, so probably a couple days. How long do you have?”

“I actually have to pop in to work tomorrow for about half a day, but don’t let that stop you. Enjoy Lothal. I’ll only be busy for a few hours, but after that, I’m free for the weekend.”

“Do you want to hang out at the hotel tomorrow?” She asked. The words were out before she realized the level of trust she was placing in him. He appeared to be thinking the same thing.

“Are you sure about that? It’s not public and I don’t want you to feel in danger. I mean sure, you’re a Mando, but I’m a head taller than you and probably weigh more.”

“I think if you were planning to hurt me, you wouldn’t have told me that. Besides, I know where you work now. I’m pretty sure they jail for less.”

“I wish it worked that way, but you do have a point and I feel like my boss is looking for a reason. We just don’t get along.”

“Well, the question is still an open one,” she said.

“Alright, then. Sure. I’ll join you,” he said and got a box for the rest of his food. He walked with her back to the hotel, and she held his hand again. He smiled, but his face was slack and his eyes were getting bags. He left her at the hotel lobby, and she walked up to her room by herself. When she was in, she called Tristan.

“Dear stars, Sabine, do you know what time it is?” He asked. He was on the holo and shirtless. She always thought that Tristan was a good looking guy aesthetically, and she always wanted to date someone like him, but Tristan was different than most military guys. Most guys that looked like him were douchebags.

“I do, but didn’t want to risk the ire of the dragon,” she said, referring to her mom.

“What do you want? Are you in trouble? I mean, I’m naked, but I can do pants.”

“Eww, no! I just wanted to let you know that I’m fine. I went to Lothal to meet a guy. If I don’t message you tomorrow, I’m in trouble and someone needs to come to the Hotel Cortez in Capital City and look for me.”

He narrowed his eyes, actually concerned. “Wait, you didn’t tell us? Why?”

“Honestly, I didn’t want you to bug me about it.”

“I’m your little brother. It’s what I do, but really, you can’t just up and do that. You can get hurt.”

“That’s why I called you, bantha-brain. Look, things are going well and I might be able to convince him to come meet you.”

“Do you want me to pull his files?”

“Don’t bother. He’s ISB.”

“Wow. You sure know how to pick ‘em Sis, I’ll give you that. Look, I’ll tell the dragon tomorrow, but you know she’s going to kick your ass all over the training ring when you get back.”

“Tristan, watch your mouth.”

“Oh, shove it. I’m an adult. Stay safe and call me if you don’t feel safe. I’ll steal mom’s ship if I have to.”

“Will do. Love you, get some sleep.”

“You too. Get laid.”

Sabine sighed. “It’s MY vagina, Tristan.”

“Eww. For real though, stay safe. I’ll wait for your call,” he said and hung up.

 

Sabine stripped off her armor and pulled out her armor polish. She started cleaning it and let her mind wander. It was a ritual for her. She thought back to Ezra. He was so nice. It was hard to imagine him as the Empire’s special agent, but then, that was probably exactly why he was. She tried to imagine what a family with him would look like. She tried to imagine this long-term. Thinking like this had served her well in a few cases where the date went really well, but there was no chance of a family with those guys. Ezra seemed different. He kept her happy, and he was full of surprises. He wasn’t Mandalorian, which would upset her mom, but Tristan would be able to defuse that situation. He was the only one able to since their dad had died. Hell, Ezra may not be born Madalorian, but he could take the tests and become one in the old way. She wouldn’t have anything less. It was better than Maul. He hadn’t even taken the tests and now he was leading the planet. She looked down. She had scrubbed so hard she scratched the paint. She needed to not think about that red devil. 

She sighed and stowed the armor in her strongbox with her paired pistols, then locked it and laid down in the bed. It was going to be a long day the next day. She hoped it would be a good one.


	3. Unintended

The next morning was a slow one. Sabine had a text on her comm from Ezra saying that he would be free around noon, but that meant she had to kill time, so she took out her art supplies and painted some of the things she had seen the day before at the museum. She kept being drawn to him, though. Every thought was of him. How nice he was, and how sure of himself he was. She liked him a lot, which was weird seeing as how little she had known him. They just had chemistry. She found herself painting his face. His smile fit him so perfectly, it was like a set of armor tailored to his exact measurements. She almost didn’t realize the time when there was a knock at the door. She hadn’t even put clothes on yet, painting him while she was nude. It was almost like being nude with him sitting across from her on a modeling stool. She checked out the peephole to make sure it was him, then cracked the door.

“Hey. I need to get dressed. Just a minute,” she said, pretending not to notice the bouquet of purple geraniums in his hands. They were her favorite, and purple matched her armor and hair perfectly.

“Take your time. I’m not going anywhere,” he said. He looked much better today and probably just needed sleep.

She didn’t bother with her armor, putting on a t-shirt and jeans, not even bothering with a bra. It wasn’t like she had a huge chest anyway. She did put on her black lace underwear though, just in case, then opened the door. Ezra was dressed similarly, with another black T-shirt. It suited him.

“These are for you. I figured they matched your hair,” he said and handed the geraniums to her.

“Geraniums are my favorite. How did you know?”

“Lucky guess,” he said and came in the room.

She found her still life vase and put them in it, then sat on the bed. He looked around like he was measuring his options on where he sat, and ended up in the chair by the window.

“Why are you so far away?” She asked, but not entirely of her own volition. She had just blurted it out like it was the right thing to say, even though she hadn’t been this comfortable with him the day before.

“I felt like it would be too intimate if I sat next to you.”

“You aren’t sitting. You’re lying down,” she said and went over to him. He stood and she pushed him onto the bed. He laughed and adjusted, and she climbed in and laid in the crook of his arm.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” He asked, but made no move to get up.

“I think that if you were going to try anything, you would have already.”

“That’s fair.”

“And I called my brother last night, so if something happens to me, he knows where to find me.”

“Oh no. My plans to murder you will have to wait,” he said, rolling his eyes.

She turned on the holo-projector intending to watch something and pressed her head against his chest listening to his heart. It wasn’t beating in time.  
“Do you have arrhythmia?” She asked.

“Yeah. I was a dumb kid. I’d like to leave it at that if you don’t mind.”

“No, it’s fine. I just noticed,” she said and went quiet again. His heart was beating faster. She noticed how warm he felt, and it was pleasant like being near a furnace. She had always liked that about Tristan, when she slept in the same bed when they were kids. They had separate rooms when she turned ten, but he was a tiny blast furnace even then.  
“You’re so warm too,” she said. She was getting sleepy, even though she had no intention of letting her guard down.

“Most humans are.”

“Stop it. You’re making me sleepy.”

“Sure. Let me just find the off switch,” he said with a smile.

She mumbled something snarky and vaguely sexual, but it was muffled by his body. He smelled like an orange, but there was a cologne scent as well. Vetiver, white tea, and citrus. She drifted off to sleep, very aware of how vulnerable it made her, but not caring.

 

She woke up in the same spot to his steady breathing. He hadn’t fallen asleep, but his arm was wrapped around her in a protective gesture. He was watching a crime show.  
“How long was I out?” She asked.

“About an hour.”

“Sorry. I got comfortable. I’m used to sleeping alone. I forgot how nice it was to have someone else here.”

“It’s okay. I expected it. I just couldn’t get comfortable. It’s a work day for me.”  
“How do you get comfortable?”

“Well, usually I have less clothes on.”

“I could help with that,” she said. He laughed but she was serious. She wanted to feel his naked skin against her. It was something so primal, she hadn’t noticed that she was raking her hand down his arm. If he noticed, he made no sign.

“So, was that photo you sent me a few weeks ago recent?”

“I was hoping that wouldn’t come up again.”

“You didn’t answer.”

“I took it that night. I got nervous.”

“Did I ever say I was offended?”

“No, but I should have more self-control than to send nude pictures of myself to strange women on the holonet.”

“You were nude?”

“I only took the picture from the waist up.”

“What if I wanted to see it in person?”

He was quiet for a minute. Thoughtful. “I would have to say that you were putting me in a very compromising position, and you better be prepared for every advance you make in this room, because I don’t like being teased. I wouldn’t force you to do anything, but I would be very upset if you jerked me around.”

She snaked her hand up his shirt and he let out a soft breath.

“Are you scared to touch me?” She asked, running her nails down his stomach. It was more muscular than she expected because of his small frame.  
“I don’t want to do anything to make you uncomfortable.”

“You’re in my hotel room with me, alone, and I’m touching you. Try me,” she said. He rested his hand on her cheek and leaned forward, kissing her softly on the lips. Her breathing hitched, but she didn’t pull away. There was a feel of longing, but patience. She pulled away and smiled, even though in the back of her mind, she had no idea how she could tell the feeling behind it.

“Not bad. Would you be upset if I told you I wanted you?”

“How can I be upset with you? You’re beautiful, first off, and you’re highly intelligent as well. You’re my ideal boob-creature.”

“Boob-creature? I’m about to take your clothes off and you call me a boob-creature?”

“Well, you are a creature with boobs, therefore…”

She put a hand on his mouth and one on his back, lifting him up as he sat up, and took his shirt off, then ran her hands up to his chest, and raked her nails back down to his waist. He physically shook when her nails reached his waistband, but he didn’t stop her when she unbuttoned his jeans.

“You’re sure about this?” He asked again.

“I’m starting to think that you are the one that isn’t.”

“I mean, I know what I’m doing, but I don’t want this to feel coerced or forced. Consent is everything.”

She took her shirt off and took his hands, placing them on her bare breasts. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. Do me the honor of making me feel special.”  
“Hey, I don’t lie to myself. Peace is a lie. Passion isn’t.”

When he squeezed, she wasn’t expecting it to feel so good. He pinched one of her nipples and she hissed and arched her back. She straddled him so that he could get better reach. She was self-conscious about it, but she couldn’t keep him from feeling the heat between her legs. She was pressed right into his black underwear, just enough exposed by his jeans, and she could feel him getting hard against her thigh. He felt thick. She smiled and removed his hands, kissed his chest, trailing her lips down to his stomach, then to his waist. He ran his nails softly down her back the entire way down. His eyes were closed, and it looked like he had never felt something so good in his life. She stopped.

“You know I have to ask. Are you a virgin? You look like you’re dying.”

“No, I’ve done this before. I was lost in the moment. What about you?”

Her face flushed red. “Well, I mean, I’ve fooled around, and I know how to masturbate, but no one has ever gotten further than this before. Most men are either scared of my brother, or rightly terrified of my mom.”

“Lucky for me, I’ve never met them,” he said and pushed her off of him, then straddled her, kissing her stomach and softly biting her nipples. She gasped every time he did. She didn’t think she would like it, but it was strangely painful in the best way possible. His tongue flicked out around them, and she reflexively put her hand on his head and grabbed a handful of his hair. It seemed to spur him on, and he guided himself up and kissed her on the lips again, then started nibbling on her neck.

“No marks, please. I don’t want to have to explain those.”

He sat up and dramatically put a hand to his chest. “Madame, I am the essence of a gentleman. You scandalize me.”

She laughed. Even now, he was able to make her laugh, but not break what was actually happening. She was happy this was him and not some scrub on Mandalore. He started kissing her stomach again and grabbed the button of her pants, then looked at her and arched an eyebrow. She nodded and he unbuttoned her pants and stripped them off, leaving her naked except for her lace underwear. He observed them for all of two seconds before he spoke.

“Nice wrapping paper,” he said and rubbed her from the outside of her underwear. She arched her back and gasped, and he took it as a good sign and kept doing it. She was having trouble controlling herself. She wanted him inside of her and had never wanted anything more badly in her entire life. She was so wet that the lace stuck to her. She bit her lip and looked him straight in the eye, issuing a challenge. How very Mandalorian of her. She felt her inhibitions crumble when she leaned up to kiss him. Instead of resistance, he allowed her access. For a few seconds, they kissed deep and hard, so much that she needed to break and breathe. When she pulled away, he surveyed his work. “I like a little hair,” he said with a small smile.

“I wonder about you,” she said yanking down his jeans the rest of the way. He didn’t fight her and she was on top of him again. The bulge in his underwear was obvious. She idly played with it for a while, feeling the pulse that was keeping it erect. It was erratic, but she expected that. She reached up the leg and grabbed ahold of him, sliding her hand back and forth like she had seen in porn. He closed his eyes again. She slowly lowered his underwear until it was uncovered, visibly throbbing with every heartbeat.

“Before you do anything with that, you need to pull the foreskin back.”

“It looks different.”

“I’m uncircumcised. I can get into that at some other point. It’s a religious thing,” he said. She ran her fingers through his pubic hair and marveled at it. It was the same blue-black as his head.

“What I am about to do is the farthest thing from religious.”

She pulled the foreskin back, then took it into her mouth, only getting it in about halfway before she was forcibly reminded that she had a gag reflex. She coughed, but kept going. She slid her mouth up and down, only taking it out to lick it from base to tip. He made small sounds every now and again, clearly trying to keep quiet. She slid her pants down, pausing for a moment to consider whether it would fit or not. He had something oozing from the tip and reached to smooth it down his length. Porn didn't prepare her for that, but this was real and so much hotter than anything those producers could dream up.

“So there is hair and you do dye it to match. That’s awesome. Are you sure? Once I’m in, there's no going back on this.” He reached over to his pants and pulled a condom out of his pocket, but she stopped him.

“Yes, I’m sure, and there’s no need for that. I’m on birth control. It’s a long-term IUD. We’re fine.”

“Yeah, but do you know what STDs are?”

“I’m clean. Are you?”

He smiled but put the condom on the nighstand. “As long as you know what you’re doing,” he said. She positioned herself and wiggled down, loving the over-full feel. It took her a minute to figure out how to lift herself up and get a rhythm going. He purposefully moved out of sync with her for more friction. She couldn’t stop the crescendo in her throat the closer she got. It took him a little longer but she was distracted with her own climax until she felt the burst of hot and sticky deep inside. There was something base and satisfying about it and she was so glad they skipped the condom. She slumped forward onto his chest but kept him trapped inside. After a while, his throbbing ceased and he got soft and just slid out of her. A warm trickle followed him. Her thighs burned as she laid there, useless. He made no move to push her off. Instead, he held her.

“Thanks for letting me make you feel special,” he whispered. She nodded and dozed off, listening to his slowing irregular heartbeat.


	4. Exo-politics

“Where is she?” Sabine asked. She had just landed back on Krownest in the Mandalore system. Tristan, loyal as always, was waiting for her. He was in Clan Wren armor instead of the current Mandalore’s red and black armor, which she thought was odd.

“Waiting for you,” he said. His mouth was a firm line.

“How much trouble am I in?”

“Well, I tried to cover for you and tell her you went to go deal with stuff on Coruscant, but she called my bluff and started making a call to the Coruscanti police, and I panicked, so I did the only sensible thing to do with an angry dragon.”

“You told her?”

“Look, I love you, but I’m not willing to get spit-roasted for you,” he said with a smile. He wasn’t worried, and really, neither was she. Her mother was good to her and always had been. She was just a little protective since their dad died.

“Well, let’s go poke the bear,” Sabine said and put her helmet on. It was easier to hide her emotions that way. Her mother would probably see through it though, like always. She was gifted in these things, especially when it came to her children.

Countess Ursa Wren sat in her throne flanked by four guards of House Wren. Sabine’s uncles from her dad’s side. There had been a feud when her dad died, since Ursa was a Vizsla before marriage, but she won out and held the county with an iron grip. No one was willing to challenge her honor.

“Sabine. What have you done with my armor?” She asked.

“Just made some improvements, ma’am. You gave me the hand-me-downs.”

“Oh boy,” Tristan said and put his helmet on.

“Hand-me-downs? Is that what you think that is, you daft cow? You think the armor that has been passed down from Clan Vizsla for generations, and Clan Kryze before that, and then Clan Rook before that is just an old relic?” She stood, walking slowly towards Sabine. Her brows were furrowed.

“Every name from every warrior to ever wear that armor is inscribed somewhere inside of it, including my own, and you think it’s worthless?”

“Now you’re putting words in my mouth, ma’am.”

Ursa was right in front of Sabine’s face. Sabine could see her bloodshot eyes. Ursa was tired, but still fierce. “Well? What is it then?”

“A worthless old relic, ma’am.” Sabine said. It wasn’t the Mandalorian way to back down. Not even from your own parents.

A smile split Ursa’s face. She grabbed Sabine in a huge hug. “Welcome home, Sabine. Oh, how I missed you.”

“I missed you too, mom,” Sabine said, laughing. The tension in the room eased. Clearly, the guards didn’t know that this was an old ritual. Sabine and her mom had a special relationship, and people didn’t realize that the hurtful words were nothing but a show. Tristan knew, but he liked to play the part of concerned brother/son. Sabine took her helmet off, as did Tristan, and her mom looked her over.

“It’s been just a year, Bean, but it looks like it’s been four. You have grown only more beautiful.”

“Thanks, Mom. I’d say the same, but you look like you haven’t slept in days.”

“Well, Saxon’s men have come by. They keep trying to get Tristan to re-enlist and to get Clan Wren to support the red devil, but we aren’t having any of it.”  
“I was wondering why you were in your family armor,” Sabine said over her shoulder to Tristan.

“Eh. I got tired of fighting other Mandalorians. We need to stand together to fight the tyrant. Fighting amongst ourselves is playing into his hands and keeping us weak,” Tristan said.

“We’re happy to have you back, dear, but we need to talk. I want everyone out. If you aren’t my daughter or my son, leave immediately,” she said. People scrambled to comply. When the room was empty, she sat back on her throne and gestured at the visitor’s chairs. Tristan and Sabine sat.

“So, what was it Tristan said about a boy?” Ursa asked. She wasn’t one to mince words.

“I… uhh. Yeah. I met a boy. We talked.”

“How sweet. Do you want to explain why you went out of the system to meet this boy?”

“Because he wasn’t on Mandalore. I had to meet him so I went to him.”

“And we can’t help you if you aren’t close. At least you called Tristan. Well, was he nice? Did he treat you well?”

“Of course he was and he did. We went out to get coffee and he took me to an art museum,” it wasn’t a lie. They had done that and even gone to dinner several times over the week. She didn’t mention the hotel.

“How pleasant. What clan is he?” Ursa asked, cutting directly to what she was actually curious about. It wasn’t like she didn’t care about the rest, because she did. The problem was that any of her children dating non-Mandalorians would weaken her claim on the Clan Wren throne, and Ursa had to think politically whether she wanted to or not.

“He’s… uh…”

“More than happy to take the trials, I bet!” Tristan said, intervening. Bless that boy.

“So he isn’t even Mandalorian? Sabine, you’re killing me,” Ursa said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“What? At least he isn’t Maul!” Sabine said.

“Oh my, yes, let’s count our blessings with that,” Ursa said. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“Can’t you just be happy?”

“I am happy for you, Bean. You know that. I am the proudest mother in the world and have two amazing children…”

“I hear a ‘but’ coming,” said Tristan.

“But-” Ursa narrowed her eyes at Tristan, then turned back to Sabine. “I also have to keep in control of this throne. You know as well as I do what will happen if you bring a non-Mandalorian home, and we can’t let your warmongering cousin take the throne,” she said. She was talking about Solar Wren. Solar didn’t like Maul any more than the rest of them, but the problem was that he was very outspoken about it, and Clan Wren had faced heavy censures as a result. It was one of the reasons Tristan had to enlist. It preserved the honor and integrity of Clan Wren.

“That blonde asshole is a half-blood! He would never take the throne. None of the others will allow it,” Sabine said.

“And you two are half-bloods too. You are my heir. I would marry you two if it kept Solar from this seat.” Ursa said.

“Oh! Eww. My brother? Gross!” Sabine said, lying through her teeth. She had hoped her mom didn’t pick up on her true feelings. She had always had a soft spot for Tristan, and it had evolved into something that wasn’t entirely forbidden, but still looked down upon in polite society. Tristan put his helmet back on.

“Yes. I would be grossed out too. Have you seen him?” Ursa said, clearly teasing him. “But still, the point remains.”

“Mom, you always do this. Don’t you think Sabine deserves to be happy?”

“Well, of course I do.”

“Then why are you getting onto her about this? So he’s not Mandalorian. We have him take the Trials and join Clan Wren. If you think about it, it would also strengthen her claim to the throne. If this guy-“

“Ezra,” Sabine said.

“Thank you. If Ezra did take the tests and passed them, becoming a true Mandalorian, and he chose to be in Clan Wren, and you, being the head of the family, accepted him, then he would be full-blood Wren. Then, if Sabine married him, her claim would be strengthened.”

Ursa seemed to give it thought. She was silent for two minutes before she spoke.

“Sabine, do you actually love this guy?”

“Wow, Mom. Love is a really strong word. I don’t know him incredibly well, but yes, I do like him and can see having a family with him.”

“Do you want this?”

“I mean, I haven’t had much time to think on that. I wanted to…” She stopped talking. She almost said I wanted some time to think about it after the afterglow of sex wore off.  
“Wanted to what?”

“I simply wanted some time to think it over when I could digest it. It was a fun week.”

“Sabine, did you…” Ursa asked. Sabine swallowed.

“Sabine fucking Wren you did not do what I think you did, did you?”

“And the dragon awakens,” Sabine said, meeting her eyes. “I’m an adult. I do what I want.”

“Sabine-“ Tristan said, but Ursa’s furious gaze turned to him.

“Did you know about this, dear son of mine?”

“It was alluded to but I know that Sabine has bodily autonomy and can do what she wants,” Tristan said, removing the helmet. His glare met hers and Sabine would not have been surprised if sparks appeared between them. Tristan had always been the one to win the stare-downs, but Ursa always tried. As predicted, Ursa looked away first.

“I am so upset with both of you. We need to suppress this. If anyone finds out, this family is in trouble.”

“Then let’s not yell at the top of our lungs. Tristan and I are adults, Mom. Please treat us like we are.”

Ursa sighed. “You’re both right. I’m sorry. I just worry about both of you. I couldn’t protect your father.”

“Dad died valiantly fighting against the red devil with Bo-Katan. It isn’t your fault. Please don’t do this with us,” Tristan said. His voice had softened.

“Maybe we should give Mom some time, Tristan. I’m going to go call Ezra. Want to help me repaint my armor?”

“I think that’s a good idea. If you need us, we’ll be in Sabine’s room,” Tristan said.

Ursa just waved her hand at them, pinching her nose again.

 

“So, because your mother is angry, I have to come to Mandalore and take the trials to become one of you?” Ezra asked. He was cooking and had the holo on the counter, so he wasn’t staring directly into it, which made Sabine feel a little better about the ridiculous request.

“Well, when you put it that way.”

“And I’m supposed to just uproot my life for a girl I’ve been dating for a week? You do hear yourself, right?”

“I do. I should also note that this doesn’t have to happen today or in a month or maybe even for a few years. It just has to happen at some point. If this is going to work out, then it has to happen. That’s just the way it is.”

Ezra sighed. He finished cutting up the carrots on the board and put them in the pot, then started on potatoes. “Look, I like you, but this feels a little sketchy. I know sketchy. I’m not saying that I’m opposed to this, but seriously, you’re asking a lot.”

“I know. I’m sorry. If you want to just break this off-“

“Sabine, do you remember what I said about passion?” Ezra asked, cutting her off. He had never done that before, or had he and she just didn’t mind? She couldn’t remember.  
“Passion leads to strength?”

“Exactly. Now, tell me, if I were to do this, will the passion still be there, or is this just going to turn into smoldering embers? Rather, are you doing this because you care about me, or because you’re trying to get at your mom?”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Ezra stopped chopping and put the knife down. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. On a ten count, he exhaled and picked back up the knife. “If we’re going to do this long term, I need you to not fly off the handle when I ask you questions.”

“I didn’t fly off the handle?”

“You immediately got defensive. I don’t want to argue. I just want to know. I don’t want to make a big decision like this if this isn’t going to work. I need you to give a little. Let me have some time. Give me a few hours. I’ll call you. Does that work?”

“You promise you’ll call? You won’t just block my number and pretend we never met?” She asked. He looked at her.

“Has someone done that to you?”

She nodded.

“Fucking animals. I won’t do that to you. I wouldn’t do that to anyone. We have a bond. I know that probably doesn’t mean anything to you.”

“Alright. I’m trusting you.”

“I know Sabine. I won’t do that to you. I promise.” He looked directly at her in the holo when he said that, and Sabine almost felt like he was in the room with her, doing that smile. She nodded and he hung up.

“Well, that went well,” Tristan said from the corner. He was sanding off her armor. It needed a new coat of paint all over.

“Thanks for that, Tristan,” Sabine said, sitting next to him. “Not all men can be as simple as you.”

“I’m not. I just don’t get involved with anyone.”

“Why not? You look okay.”

“Was that a compliment? From you?”

“Yeah. I care about you.”

“Same.”

The room was quiet for a few tense minutes. Tristan broke it first.

“So, do I address the elephant in the room, or do you do it?”

Sabine was not ready to have this talk, yet.

“What do you mean?”

“He looks like me. He even kinda acts like me. He has similar mannerisms.”

“So. What are you saying?”

“Sabine, I’m not stupid. I see the way you look at me.”

“I look at you like an owl looks at a mouse.”

Tristan stood up and took his shirt off. Sabine glanced at him and then cursed. She’d been caught.

“Thank you for proving my point.”

“Tristan, this is weird.”

“And it’s going to stay that way until we address it.”

“And what am I supposed to say?” She asked, setting down her helmet. She had been trying to reconnect some wires.

“I don’t know but something needs to be said.”

“Fine. I’m into you. You’re the perfect man. You’re a heavy influence on who I choose to date. That’s all it is, and that’s all it will ever be.”

He frowned, but he didn’t say anything and went back to sanding the armor. Sabine was able to see his back when he bent over. There was a tattoo of the stylized Clan Wren symbol, which looked like a swooping bird, but there was also a version of her helmet next to his own, which he too had painted. His was more conservative in its design, but everyone is supposed to embellish their armor before they pass it down. His had two gold lines that went from the top of the helmet, over the eyes, and then all the way down to where it met the armor. She reached out and brushed the helmets with her hand. He looked back.

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“How long have you had these?”

“Ever since I painted mine. I was sixteen.” He went back to sanding her breastplate. She sat, stunned for a minute, then went back to the wires.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“Why?”

“Because I didn’t say anything. I wanted it to go away. I was a coward. I should have told you how I felt.”

“It wouldn’t have changed anything. I love being your brother, but I don’t think I can handle anything else. Not to mention becoming a social pariah.”

“It isn’t that bad. It would be seen as good for the Clan.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to do what’s good for the Clan. I want to do what’s good for both of us.”

Sabine’s comm rang before she could say anything else. Tristan put his shirt back on, even though no one could see him. Ezra’s apartment came back into view. This time, it was the side of his face. He was on his computer.

“I wasn’t expecting a call back that soon,” Sabine said.

“What’s the shortest flight to Mandalore from here?”

Sabine arched an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Because I want to meet my family if I’m making this decision. That’s what Dad said I should do.”

“Ezra, that’s a really bad idea. I told you, you aren’t supposed to exist. Not until you come to take the Trials.”

He looked at her. All the emotion was gone from his face. “I know. I’m packing now.”

 

Ezra’s transport took off from Krownest as soon as he stepped off. Sabine and Tristan went to meet him at the starport. Tristan insisted.

“So, Mr… ?” Tristan said.

“Bridger. My name is Ezra Bridger,” he said, hefting his luggage. It looked like he’d managed to pack his entire tiny apartment into three suitcases.

“Right. Mr. Bridger. We’re happy that you’ve chosen Clan Wren as your new clan, but you do know that first you have to actually pass the Trials, and then have to have impressed the Countess Wren enough to be allowed to live with us, right?” Tristan asked, looking at his luggage.

“I understand that, but my Dad has always said that if you’re going to do something life-changing, make sure you have nowhere to go back to.”

“I’m not sure that’s good advice,” Sabine said. Her helmet was on. She did not want to broadcast her feelings to everyone on the planet.

“Yeah well, I question him more and more every day,” Ezra said. “Where is the closest hotel?”

“Clan Wren will house you for the duration of your trials,” she said.

“Is that standard procedure?” Ezra asked. Tristan had taken two of the suitcases and was walking ahead of them to give them privacy.

“No. But the trials are older than the position of Mandalore. We had to improvise. I still can’t believe you decided to do this.”

“Hey, we don’t know each other, remember? Just play it cool. I have somewhere to go if I fail,” he whispered, then said louder, “What will my lodgings be like?”

“You’ll be in the guest wing for the duration of your stay and I am to accompany you wherever you go, and ensure that you do not infringe on our hospitality.”

“I am exceedingly happy that I will be accompanied by a beautiful woman.”

“Mr. Bridger, I haven’t even removed my helmet, yet.”

“Well, I’m sure that I will be pleasantly surprised, Ms. Wren.”

“Please, use everyone’s first name; otherwise it’s going to get really confusing.”

They got to the fortress, and Tristan wheeled his suitcases off to a side corridor, but Sabine put an arm in front of Ezra before he could follow.

“Your request for Trial and arrival has the entirety of Clan Wren buzzing with anticipation. Surely you would like to visit Countess Ursa before you go to your chambers?” Sabine said, removing her helmet.

“Of course, and as I said before, Ms. Sabine, you’re absolutely stunning. I’m certain your parents are proud.”

She pulled out one of her blasters. “Mr. Bridger, platitudes are one thing, but if you continue on in such a fashion, I will splatter your brains across this foyer. Are we clear?” Her eyes said sorry, but she had to play the part.

“Crystal, Ms. Sabine. I apologize for any affront I have made.”

“And maybe next time, read the damn etiquette manuals I sent you,” she said in a whisper.

“I did. I’m sorry,” he said.

They walked into the throne room where Ursa sat, but this time, the court was in full attendance. Everyone in Clan Wren was there, and Ursa’s guards tripled from four to twelve. There were five-hundred people in this room alone, not including the children, and the major heads from every clan were there as well.

Maul was in attendance, seated next to Ursa with his own contingent of guards. There were ten Mandalorians in red and black armor that wore spiked helmets. Maul’s overgrown brother, Savage, was also in attendance. He towered over the group, but said nothing. Maul had steepled fingers and was appraising Ezra. His darksaber hung at his belt. Sabine growled. If only she could take it from him. Then his tyranny would be over. He had been ballsy enough to show up for this. She questioned why Solar hadn’t challenged him then and there. She could see that blonde bastard too. He was towards the back of the crowd.

Ezra walked with the confidence of a true warrior towards Maul and Ursa. Sabine trailed him closely. Her blaster was still out. She had a two-second thought to level it and fire at Maul, but his eye caught hers, and she immediately banished the thought from her head. He smiled, showing his shark-like teeth, but said nothing. Ezra kneeled on one knee and put his fist to his breast. The entire room watched him. Sabine stopped two feet away. Close enough to intervene if she had to.

“Countess Wren, Mandalore, I am honored to be here,” Ezra said. His voice was the only sound in the room. Maul settled back into his chair and crossed a leg over his knee, but said nothing. Ursa spoke.

“Mr. Ezra Bridger. We are honored to have you. Welcome to Krownest. We haven’t had a trial in well over a hundred years. We--“ Maul held up a hand. Ursa stopped talking. She was not amused, but said nothing.

“That is not true, Countess Wren. I won a trial by combat against Pre Vizsla, but I do find myself asking the same question. Why now, Mr. Bridger?” He asked. His voice was too smooth for his face.

“Mighty Mandalore, I come simply to be where I belong. Mandalore has need of capable warriors, and I feel I can serve here in my fullest capacity.”

“And if I’m not mistaken, you’re an ISB agent. You are aware that if you become a true Mandalorian, you will be expected to serve Mandalore first, and the Empire second.”

“My lord, if the Empire does not have the passion and strength to keep Mandalore under its thumb, then they don’t have the power to achieve true victory.”

Maul snorted, satisfied, but Savage let out a bellow of laughter. “I like this one. He has fire!” he said.

“I am glad I amuse you, Captain Savage. I hope that my worth in the trials can attest to my words.”

A voice from the back of the crowd spoke. “Mr. Bridger, I feel I must ask, why do you petition Clan Wren directly for entry into Mandalorian society? Do you feel that they are the true leaders of Mandalore?” Ezra stood and Sabine glanced in that direction. It was Solar, because of course it was.

“Do you feel that Clan Wren is superior?” Ezra asked.

“Of course I do. I also feel that the Countess is too weak to do anything about it,” Solar said. Maul and Ursa stood at the same time and the crowd parted, not wanting to be anywhere near this.

“What is your name, boy?” Maul asked, snarling.

“He is Solar Wren, Mandalore. I believe you have heard of him. He is the reason I gave my own son to your security team to prove my loyalty, and I heard a challenge,” Ursa said. For once, Ursa and Maul were locked and loaded in the same direction. Sabine stepped forward.

“Mandalore, Countess. I’m sure that Lord Solar is making a jest. Surely he would not insult Mandalore not only in the heart of his Clan’s fortress, but in front of his liege as well.”

Solar scoffed and walked out of the room. Maul growled but sat back in his chair, satisfied at the retreat. Ursa watched him, then turned to one of her guards. “See that he doesn’t leave. He must be made an example of.”

The guard nodded and left in the direction that Solar had, drawing his blaster.

“As noisome as he is, he does make a good point. Why did you petition Clan Wren when you should have petitioned the office of Mandalore himself?” Mako Rook, Count of Clan Rook asked.

“This is a fair question,” Ursa said, sitting back down.

“I meant no disrespect to Mandalore, of course. I simply felt that he might be too busy to consider my request, and that it might get lost in his myriad of papers. However, Clan Wren has served the Empire with distinction and are loyal to the current Mandalore, as far as I knew, so I petitioned them.”

Mako seemed to accept this as an answer, because he asked no further questions.

“I assume that Clan Wren will be your clan of choice, if you pass your trials?” Ursa asked.

“Of course, Countess.”

“Then impress me. All I see is a boy with more balls than sense, and if I wanted that, I would speak to Solar. Do well, and I might, I just might grant your request. Are there any that will stand as this man’s ward? Will any speak for him? Are there any that trust his mettle enough to see him begin the trials?”

Sabine was about to speak, but to her surprise, Savage did first. “I speak for the bravery of the one before us.”

“Okay. Do any Mandalorians wish to speak?” Ursa asked, annoyed.

“I do,” Maul said. He looked Ezra up and down, as if appraising his soul through his skin. Ursa did a double take, but continued. “Very well. Esteemed Mandalore, you have spoken for the applicant. What would you like to be his trial?”

Maul sighed and picked at his nails before speaking. “I want to see him perform in a trial of combat against Lord Solar Wren of Clan Wren.”

The room filled with quiet, shocked speech. Ezra visibly cringed, but quickly recovered.

“Is there a problem with that, Countess Wren?”

“I simply ask for the reason why you feel this is appropriate,” Ursa said.

“Well, if the boy passes, Clan Wren gains a capable warrior and loses a dissident to the Mandalore who would speak but not offer challenge. If he loses, then Clan Wren is seen as a viable contender for my seat as I spoke for the boy. It’s a win-win for you, really.”

“And Mandalore, you are aware that this will be a fight to the death?”

“Oh yes, Countess. I relied on it,” Maul said, narrowing on Ezra with his yellow eyes. Ezra smiled, but Sabine was close enough to see the sweat appear on the back of his neck.

 

“So, do you think you can do it?” Sabine asked. She and Ezra were in his room with Tristan, who was sitting on the bed.

“How good of a fighter is this Solar?” Ezra asked.

“Good enough that Mom didn’t fry him on the spot. He’s annoying, but he’s no moisture farmer militiaman,” Tristan said.

“And who’re you?” Ezra asked.

“I’m Sabine’s brother, Tristan. One of the reasons you’re here. Don’t fuck it up,” Tristan said. Ezra sized him up, then smiled.

“The way the Mandalore made it sound, if I die, you guys win.”

“Don’t call him that,” Tristan said with a snarl, but Sabine put a hand on him.

“His name is Maul or, if you prefer, the red devil. We…don’t really like him. Tristan hates him more than most. He had to serve as a personal guard for a few years because of Solar.”

“I think I need to leave. Sorry to bother you. You’re an alright guy,” Tristan said and left the room. Ezra watched him go, then went back to unpacking.

“Why do you guys hate him?”

“He coordinated strikes against Mandalore back around eighteen years ago. He was working with Pre Vizsla.”

“But didn’t he end up killing Pre Vizsla in a fair trial? I thought honor duels were a thing for you.”

“He did, but then, after he won, he attacked Bo-Katan and her coterie. That was after he killed Duchess Satine, the Mandalore before him, in front of her. Bo-Katan was Duchess Satine’s sister. Sure, Satine was trying to make Mandalorians pacifists, but still, that’s a harsh thing to do.”

“So this Bo-Katan just stood there while Maul killed her sister, and didn’t do anything?”

Sabine thought back to the vids she saw. It was broadcast across the planet and its sovereignties. It was a long time ago and Sabine was young, but that wasn’t something you just forgot.

“She did.”

“So, if she was really against it, why didn’t she do anything?”

Sabine was silent. He had a point.

“Also, didn’t he only turn on them after Bo-Katan screamed that Mandalore would never be ruled by an outsider? She drew on him.”

“And he killed my father during the fight!” Sabine shouted.

It was a little harsher than she had intended.

“Whoa. I’m not trying to defend the guy. I’m just saying that he did what he had to do. He even disbanded the Deathwatch, ended Mandalore’s pacifist stance, and started social reforms. If anything, you guys are the one holding on to the grudge,” he said and went back to what he was doing. Sabine thought about it and by the stars, he was right. Sabine had just hated Maul because she was told to, and that Maul had killed her dad. He died in an honorable fight, which is all most Mandalorians ask for, and dammit, Ezra was right. She played with her snakebites, mulling it over.

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Ezra said.

“No. You’re right. You’re fucking right.”

There was a knock on the door. Sabine snapped out of it and answered the door. It was Tristan.

“The applicant’s presence has been requested at dinner, which will be ready in a few hours. All the lords will be in attendance and he is to take his place with the Countess and Mandalore, so that he may sit among giants before his trial, as is tradition. He has also been sent for by the Mandalore. You are to accompany him for both appearances,” Tristan said.

“He will be right there,” Sabine said, and closed the door.

“I heard,” Ezra said, packing away the rest of his things. He went to go out the door, but Sabine stood in front of it.

“What?”

“I’m surprised you came, and, well, I’m actually glad,” she said. It had been a month since they had last spoken and Sabine had this crazy idea.

“I mean, since we’ve had this much time, and we seem pretty functional, I decided to take a leap of faith.”

She kissed him, and he kissed her back and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him to stay attached. He spun her around and put her back down.

“Also, drop the archaic way of speaking. It’s just accepted for court. Maul actually prefers to just be called, well, Maul. He’s actually kind of laid-back.”

 

They went up to the next level of the fortress where the luxury quarters were kept. There were four of the red and black guards outside of Maul’s door. Ezra went in, but they tried to stop Sabine.

“I am his escort and go everywhere,” Sabine said.

“You aren’t allowed in. Mandalore asked for the applicant and the applicant only.”

Sabine looked at the speaker and threw a punch. He must not have been expecting it because he dropped to the ground unconscious.

“Anyone else?” She asked the other guards, none of them moved.

“Good,” she said and walked in. Ezra was already on one knee. Maul was sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace, and must have been talking, but he stopped when she came in, looking at her.

“Sabine Wren. May I ask why you’re here?” He asked, voice all smooth and velvety.

“I am the applicant’s escort. Your guards already tried to stop me. I laid one of ‘em out.”

Maul looked over at Savage. Savage looked back to him and left the room.

“I apologize, Ms. Sabine. It would appear that my men have forgotten whose house they are in, and have forgotten their manners. My Captain of the Guard will sort them out accordingly. Please, have a seat.” He gestured at a chair next to him. Sabine was unsure, but erred on the side of politeness. Maul stood and got three bottles of soda out of the fridge, and offered her one. She took it. He gave the other to Ezra, who had stood.

“So, Ezra. How are you finding Krownest?”

“Well, it’s cold. Some of the people are less than stellar, but I’m enjoying it so far.”

“You must be speaking of Solar. Good. It’s easier to kill someone you don’t like.”

“Why did you put so much faith in me, sir?”

“Bah. Don’t call me that. I’m just Maul. Not Mr. Maul, not Darth Maul. It’s just Maul,” He said, opening the soda and raising it to his lips. Sabine moved on reflex, and Maul reached for his darksaber, but she still grabbed his arm. She was as startled by touching him as he was, and she lowered the drink from his face. She seemed to immediately know what she had done, and let go of his arm and sat back down.

“Sorry, sir,” she said.

“What was that, girl?” Maul asked. He recovered from surprised to surly, quickly.

“I know that the members of my nuclear family would never dream of it, but I wouldn’t trust others to not poison your drink.”

He laughed. It sounded wrong coming out of his face. “That’s fair, Sabine. You have my thanks.”

“May I, sir?” she asked. Maul handed her the soda and she took a sip before handing it back to him. He watched her closely, and his tattoos made it look like he arched an eyebrow. Ezra watched all of this in silence. He clenched his hands into fists.

“I appear to be fine, sir. It should be safe,” she said. She knew that what she just did would get her cast out for sure, but she didn’t care. Ezra was right. Maul was Mandalore and had done his best for the planet.

“Well, Ms. Sabine. You are full of surprises. It is no secret that your clan hates me and it is no secret that I killed your patriarch. Why the change of heart?”

“Well, Ezra was talking to me earlier, and he made some sense. You didn’t kill my father maliciously, and you have done what is best for us so far. I can let go of the past. There is no reason to allow you to be harmed.”

Maul smiled, and he smiled with his eyes, too. It was a weird thing to see. “And Ezra brought you to this conclusion?”

“He did.”

Maul turned and looked at him with approval, then took a swig of the soda before putting the cap back on. “I am impressed. You do well, applicant. A true warrior must fight with words as well as fists. I put my faith in you because I see potential for you. Clan Wren has always been a staunch ally to Mandalore, and I want nothing more than to see that as the case once more. I know it can be done, as Sabine just demonstrated, but I want it to be done without bloodshed, and I think you are capable.”

“I would be happy to assist, sir,” Ezra said.

“It won’t be easy. Many in my family hate you. I am the only one willing to put my life on the line for you,” Sabine said.

“I trust it can be done. In fact, Sabine, I would like to offer you a job. It is also no secret that I have a burning hatred for the Empire, and I would like to see you and Ezra helping me deal with them. What do you say?”

Sabine thought about it. She was getting tired of fixing computers all day, and Maul’s offer was likely a lucrative one. Even better, she would be working with someone she liked, if he survived the trials.

“What if Ezra doesn’t survive the trials?” She asked.

“The easiest way to kill a krayt is to cut-off his food supply.” Maul said. They both looked at him.

“Look, Solar is a firebrand, but he is also a coward. He said what he could and then ran before I could issue him an official challenge. He thinks that his allies make him invulnerable, but no one came to his defense today, and that proves that his allies aren’t ready to support him. If those allies don’t support him, then he is going to run. It’s as simple as that. All we have to do is make sure that those allies don’t support him. He runs, becoming a traitor, Ezra wins as the other combatant defaulted, Clan Wren wins because they can hunt down the traitor and prove their honor, as well as securing their position, and you win, Sabine, because your boyfriend doesn’t die.”

Sabine opened her mouth to speak, then shut it again, mortified.

“Don’t look so surprised. When I heard there was an applicant coming from Lothal, I did my research. I saw that a month ago, your ship was spotted on his home planet and you were seen in his company. There hasn’t been an applicant in over a hundred years, so I just made the logical conclusion.”

“You are a truly terrifying man,” Sabine said.

“And I would rather have you with me than against me. What do you say?”

Sabine thought about it again. Her family was going to disown her. Tristan would never talk to her again. That was the part that bothered her. She would never see Tristan or her mom in a friendly place ever again.

“Sabine?” Ezra said. She looked over to him.

“Just tell them that you are doing it to ensure the honor of Clan Wren. Your mom will understand that, and if she can’t handle it, you need to break your chains. I know Tristan will come around.”

She sighed. “Fine. I’ll do it. I pledge myself to your service to ensure the loyalty of Clan Wren.”

Maul smiled like a puppeteer at the end of his play.

“Also Sabine, I didn’t kill your father. Alrich was a good man. It was one of Bo-Katan’s men that shot him. You can check the security tapes if you like.”

Sabine watched them that night. To her horror, Maul was right.


	5. Time is Running Out

“You did what?” Ursa yelled.

“Mom, I did what I thought was right. It weakens the Empire, it makes us look loyal, and it gets rid of Solar. These are all things you want, so why are you mad?”

“Because you pledged your loyalty to the man that killed your father!” It was still early. Dawn was just peeking out and Sabine decided to talk to her mom in her room. She thought about waking up Tristan or Ezra for backup, but decided against it. It was time for her to stand on her own.

“Yeah, well, I have some news about that,” she said and pulled out her datapad. She showed her mom the tapes of what actually happened at the palace.

“What? What’s this?” Ursa asked.

“These are the security tapes of what happened at the palace. We never got to see them. We just took Solar at his word, but according to this, Dad thought that Maul was right, and Bo-Katan’s goon gunned him down.”

Ursa was stunned. She sat on the bed, eyes frozen on the vid that was replaying over and over again.

“How did you get this?” She asked.

“I hacked the palace. It wasn’t hard. The company I work for does work on the computers. This is the unedited footage.”

Ursa shook her head and started sobbing. Sabine hadn’t planned on that. All of them had taken his death hard, but Ursa was not a woman prone to crying. Sabine watched the video. She hadn’t noticed it the night before, but she recognized the armor of the man that shot her father.

“Mom, that’s Solar!” She said.

Ursa watched again, and this time tried to fight through the emotion. “THAT RAT BASTARD! THAT CONNIVING FUCKING WEASEL. I’M GOING TO KILL HIM!”

There was movement from Tristan’s room next door and then banging on the door. Tristan was there in his underwear and with his gun out. For the first time, Sabine didn’t actually care about his state of undress.

“What’s wrong?” Tristan asked, automatically clearing the room. Sabine handed him the datapad. He watched and started shaking. He squeezed it so hard, the screen cracked and the vid died.

“Sabine, what the hell is this?” Tristan asked. She was always scared when he got calm.

“Solar killed Dad. Probably in a bid for power. He played us. Maul isn’t our enemy,” she said.

Tristan closed his eyes, breathed deep, and set the datapad on the table. “I will replace that. Would you like one made of Solar’s skin? I’m about to go flense it from his corpse.”

“Stop, both of you. I know how we can do this. It’s not very Mandalorian, but we can get Ezra in the clan, take care of Solar, and ensure that Maul doesn’t ever suspect us again.”

“I’ll be back. I need pants,” Tristan said. She waited until she heard his door open. She could hear him putting his armor on, then he came back in. He had been gifted their dad’s armor as tradition dictated. He took the helmet and some spray paint, then spoke as he painted.

“I didn’t want to believe it either, but I looked it up when I was working for Maul’s security detail. I thought it was faked, so I disregarded it. It looks like Solar made a play for power and it failed. The worst part of this is that Maul is actually a good leader for Mandalore.”

“That’s what I think too.”

“So what is your plan?” Ursa asked. Tristan put his freshly painted helmet on. It had what looked like a blood smear across the face. It was a well-known symbol. A Mandalorian that did that had sworn a personal vendetta and wouldn’t rest until that vendetta was fulfilled. No one had to ask who he had targeted.

“I’m glad you asked,” Sabine said, and hashed out her plan. An hour later, she went down to wake up Ezra.

 

“So, that’s your plan? You know I have ways to fight, right?” Ezra said.

“Look, I don’t care how good you are with a blaster. You aren’t as good as Solar. He’s a veteran with twenty years on you.”

Ezra pulled out an odd-looking blaster from his bag and started fiddling with it.

“You don’t seem concerned.”

“Sabine, do you love me?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“Well, I have to go fight this guy, and the plan may not work, so just in case, do you love me?”

“I’ve invested a large amount of my life in you. I don’t know if I can say that I love you without a doubt, but I care very deeply for you and would cry if you died.”

“And that’s no matter what? No matter what happens during this duel, you will still care?”

“What the hell is this, Ezra?”

“Because I love you. I wasn’t sure at first, but now I know that I do. That’s why I came out here to do this. I love you and want to be with you.”

Sabine wanted to say something, but the weight of the words sank in. He wouldn’t have said it if he didn’t mean it. He stood to go, and she launched herself at him in a hug. He was taken by surprise, but returned it. She kissed him.

“No matter what, I will still care,” she said.

“Good enough. Now, get out. I have to get ready,” he said, but he was smiling when he did.

 

The arena was set up in the throne room. It had been equipped with fields so that any stray blaster shots couldn’t escape the confines of the arena. It was thirty feet by thirty feet. There was plenty of room to maneuver, but Maul said that it would be no bigger than that. Solar obviously hadn’t been told that he was the target, and he was lounging smugly on one of the chairs. The room got deathly quiet when Ursa and Tristan entered, and it was because of what they were wearing. They both had the blood smear across their helmets. Solar looked, and then started sweating. Sabine’s helmet had the same thing on it, but she used light green for a stark contrast to the purple. The point was still the same. The Countess and her family were out for blood, but no one knew who it was. Sabine hooked the new datapad to the holoprojector, but seemed to be waiting. Maul entered the center of the ring with Ezra.

“I, Mandalore, have chosen to be the warden of the young applicant before us, Ezra Bridger. Should he succeed in his trials this day, he will be awarded full citizenship as a Mandalorian, and be invited to join one of the great clans with the approval of the current Count or Countess. If none will accept him, then he will join the great Clan of Mandalore, to serve at the discretion of the current ruler.”

Ezra didn’t seem to be paying attention. He was fiddling with that strange blaster. He wasn’t wearing armor either, opting for a black T-shirt and black cargo pants with boots. Maul wore the ceremonial armor of Mandalore, which he clearly didn’t like. It was said to be the finest crafted armor in existence.

“The Trial will be one by combat, and I, the warden, have chosen Solar Wren to compete. This is a formal challenge from me to your house, Solar. What say you?”

Every eye in the room turned to him, and he turned white as laminate. He was caught completely unprepared, but his surprise turned to resolve.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll do it. I accept the challenge.” He rose and entered the arena as Sabine hit the play button on the datapad. In the air over Solar, the vid from the palace played. Everyone but Ezra, who was still fiddling with a knob on his blaster, watched with horror as Solar Wren gunned down Alrich Wren, who was the current Count. Solar looked up and his jaw dropped. Ursa stood.

“Solar Wren, as Countess of Clan Wren of Mandalore, I banish you from this house. I find you clanless, casteless, and personally, the worst piece of fucking filth I have ever laid my eyes on.” Tristan drew his blasters, but Ursa put a hand in front of him. “Welcome to Clan Wren, Ezra. Do us a favor and take out the trash.”

Maul dove out of the ring as Ezra raised his blaster with blinding speed and fired his first shot. A crackling red beam shot out from the weapon, but Solar, while unprepared, was a veteran. He ignited an energy buckler at the last second and the blaster bolt fizzled and died when it contacted. He then turned on his jetpack and flew directly at Ezra. Ezra dove and snapped off a shot, but Solar was moving too fast. He missed.

Everyone was cheering for Ezra. It looked like the vid had done the trick, and Maul had gone back to lounging in his chair next to Ursa. Ursa had taken off her helmet and tears were falling from her eyes, but behind the tears was a burning hatred for the man she knew had killed her husband. Tristan stayed calm, not removing his helmet nor holstering his blasters. He was ready to shoot if Solar decided to run. Wren and Mandalore guards were flying around the ring on their jetpacks to make sure that didn’t happen, but stranger things had. Sabine watched with rapt attention. She was scared, but she had to trust Ezra would be the stronger Mandalorian. She wouldn’t accept him any other way.  
Ezra dove again as Solar made another pass, dodging the two shots from Solar’s blaster. Solar landed and pointed his wrist, and Ezra took a shot before ducking under the jet of flame that Solar had unleashed. Solar took the shot in the torso, but it was a glancing blow, and he reignited his energy buckler. From his right wrist, he activated his vamblade. Ezra looked at him and fired three closely spred shots focused on Solar’s chest, but Solar lept into the air with his jetpack again and fired his blaster. Ezra looked like he was about to get shot, and Sabine watched in horrified slow motion as the blaster bolt raced directly for Ezra’s chest, but then the unexpected happened. Ezra raised his blaster crossways and a bright red laser blade burst forth with that unmistakeable sound. The blaster shot collided with the energy blade and was deflected back into Solar’s jetpack. It whined and Solar plummeted to the ground.

Maul stood up with wide eyes, and Savage was next to him, his hand on his own laser sword. The whole crowd got quiet. Ezra put the blade up vertically in front of his face before sweeping it down in front of him in a fencer’s salute, and he put his empty hand behind his back. His usually slicked back hair had fallen to cover one eye. He dropped into what Sabine recognized as the en garde stance for sword fighting. Solar stood, detaching his jetpack, and raised his shield, then charged with a battlecry. Ezra moved at the last minute, parrying the vamblade. He kept dodging and parrying, not once moving his hand from behind his back. At one point he lost his balance, but Solar saw an opening. He went to thrust the vamblade into Ezra’s head, and only too late he realized that Ezra’s trip had been a feint. Ezra followed through and grabbed Solar’s arm, bending backwards at the elbow on his shoulder. There was a sickening crunch and Solar cried out, but Ezra wasn’t done. He flipped Solar over his shoulder with his now useless arm and when Solar hit the ground, he brought his boot down on his chest, which elicited another crunch. Solar screamed again, and Ezra calmly walked back to the other side of the ring and dropped into his en garde stance, repeating the salute he had made before. Solar rose unsteadily and obviously in agony. He took off his helmet and let it roll across the ring to stop on Ezra’s boot.

“I concede. Please don’t kill me!” He whined. His eyes were filled with tears. Ezra walked over to him and roundhouse kicked him in the jaw. One of Solar’s teeth flew out. Ezra deactivated the saber and lifted Solar by the hair, then spoke very calmly.

“I won’t kill you. You don’t deserve to bloody my blade. You are the worst kind of treasonous trash, may the void take you,” He said, and walked over to the side of the ring and slid out. The crowd was quiet. He walked over to Tristan.

“This kill is yours, brother,” he said, placing a hand on Tristan’s shoulder. He, Ursa and Sabine each flew into the ring and all leveled their blasters.

“Please. Please. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ll leave. You’ll never see me again,” Solar said. He was sobbing now and coughing up blood. Ezra had broken his ribs and by the wheezing, Sabine figured that he had punctured a lung too.

“No. We won’t. On this day, Solar clanless, you answer for your crimes. You killed my father in cold blood, and then turned the entirety of Clan Wren against the Mandalore! How do you plead?” Tristan said. He was calm, but his blaster was shaking.

“Please. Please.”

“How do you plead?” Sabine shouted. This time, she kicked him. He fell with an ugly whine, but managed to get into a kneeling position.  
“Show us some spine, coward, or I swear I will rip it from you!” Ursa screamed in fury.

He sat up and breathed as best as he could. He managed to stop the tears. “I, Solar Deathwatch, plead guilty to these charges.” He rasped.  
“Void take you and spit you back out, Solar. Not even it wants you,” Tristan said, and all three of them shot him in the head, execution style. His body slumped to the floor and they each bent down and finished the ritual. They put their hands in his blood and swept it across the smear. It looked like they each had x’s of blood on their helmets. The entire room cheered. Maul was clapping calmly from his seat, but he was looking at Ezra. Something about the way he looked at him made Sabine uneasy.

 

The feast was loud and was held in Ezra’s name, but he wasn’t there. Sabine had looked for him, but he had managed to slip out from the party. She left as Tristan was drunkenly boasting, and looked in his room, but it was no luck. She eventually found him on the balcony from the top floor. He was standing on the rail. He went to jump, and Sabine stared in horror, but instead of going down, he went up. She ran out onto the balcony, but he wasn’t anywhere to be seen. She turned on her jetpack and saw him moving calmly across the roof, sitting cross-legged at the point closest to the moon. She drove down and landed next to him. He had his eyes closed. He seemed calm, but Sabine didn’t want to say anything. He had a lightsaber, and it was the same color as Maul’s and Savage’s. She was scared that this was all a big joke, and that he had come for another reason. He popped open an eye and looked at her.

“Can I help you?” He asked.

“I was just looking for you. You left the party. You’re supposed to speak.” She sat next to him, just out of arms reach, hugging her knees.

“I want to meditate, if that’s alright.”

“Can you talk and meditate at the same time?”

“If you want to talk, then I’ll talk.” He said evenly. Some of the snow on the roof started floating.

“So, you’re a Jedi?”

A smile appeared and he chuckled. “No. Not a Jedi. The Jedi are dead.”

“But you have a lightsaber like they do. Like Maul and Savage.”

“Are Maul and Savage Jedi?”

“Well, I haven’t asked.”

“I promise, they aren’t Jedi. They’re Sith, like me.”

“But, I thought the Sith were slobbering monsters. They fed on anger, hate, and misery.”

“That’s the Jedi view of it, and they spread it throughout the galaxy, but no, that isn’t what the Sith are. The Sith are the darker side of the equation. The Jedi were light. However, it’s not that simple. The Jedi say that they stood for mercy and compassion, while the Sith only wish to destroy. The Sith only want the same things the Jedi did. The only difference is that no path is too low for us to achieve our goals.”

Sabine was shivering, but said nothing. Ezra didn’t seem to feel the cold, even though night on Krownest was easily below freezing temperatures.  
“Do you work for Maul?”

“Is that what you think, or what you believe?”

“The fuck is this cryptic nonsense? Answer the damn question.”

He chuckled again, seemingly at peace. “No. I don’t work for Maul. Maul and I had the same boss, but we didn’t know each other. Maul was lost to our boss long ago, and I was trained to be his replacement. When I was ready, my boss sent me to find and kill Maul.”

Sabine was scared. She was about to ask the question, and was terrified that she might have been right.

“Is that why you started dating me? To get close to Maul so that you could kill him?”

The snow drifting around Ezra’s head like a halo fell to the roof with a soft thud and he opened his eyes. She noticed that they weren’t golden anymore, but blue. They were beautiful, she thought.

“It was at first, but then you left, and I started thinking about how much I actually wanted this.”

“So all of this has been fake?”

“No. Some of it was, to be sure, but ever since I’ve been on this planet, my feelings for you’ve been entirely genuine.”

Sabine started crying. She stood up and started walking away.

“I won’t stop you and I understand why-“ He started to say.

“Shut the fuck up, Ezra. I don’t want to hear it.” She said and went back to her room.

She cried for a while, but after ten minutes, there was a knock on the door, and then it opened before she could say anything. Her mother walked into the room, looking completely unsurprised that Sabine was crying. She had a tub of ice cream and two spoons under her arm.

She sat down next to Sabine on the bed and pried the lid off the ice cream, then stuck the two spoons in it.

“What’d he do?” She eventually asked, putting a spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

“Boys are stupid.” Sabine said. She was muffled by her arms.

“Yes, Bean, they are. Tristan came to find me and said that he wasn’t sure if you were crying or masturbating.”

“Tristan came to find me?” Sabine lowered her legs and leaned on her mom, wiping away her tears and mucus.

“No. He came to find Ezra. It was time for his speech. When he heard you in here, he immediately came to find me. Where is Ezra?”

“I left him on the stupid roof,” Sabine said and shoved a spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

“Was the roof stupid before?”

“No. it became stupid when he touched it, ‘cause his stupid is contagious.”

Ursa laughed. “Cute. Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

Sabine told her about the reason Ezra started dating her, and Ursa listened.

“So, you didn’t let him finish?”

“I don’t care about his dumb reasons. I want him to leave and not come back!” Sabine jammed the spoon into the ice cream.

“Bean, you have my temper. Have I ever told you that?”

Sabine was silent.

“Look, he was dumb. I agree with this. He identifies as a boy, therefore he is going to continue to be dumb, but your father was incredibly stupid too sometimes, and he was always stupid when it came to the people he cared about. He loved you kids more than anything, and he charged off to more honor duels to first blood than I care to count because someone made a comment about me. He was dumb, but I still loved him, and I think that somewhere in your heart, you care about Ezra too. If you didn’t, you would have kicked him off the roof and been done with it.”

“He would have landed on his feet like a cat or something.”

“Are you going to continue to be salty, or can we come to an actual conclusion?”

“Both!”

“Bean.”

“What?”

“Look. I think that Ezra may have seen you as a pawn at first, but he wouldn’t have come to deal with all of this if he didn’t actually care.” She gestured around. “There’s a lot of crazy here for one guy to deal with just to take out Maul.”

“I know, and he does that thing where he just sits and tells me all of this calmly, and then, for some reason, he thinks I won’t get upset.”

“I think you’re wrong, Bean. I think he knew that you were going to be upset, and I think he wanted to get it out of the way early because he didn’t want to see you cry when he was more invested. He was trying to soften the blow.”

“And why would he do that?”

“Because men are dumb and will go to stupid lengths to keep the people they care about from crying.”

There was a knock at the door and Ursa opened it.

“Am I interrupting?” Maul asked. Ursa spoke calmly to Maul for the first time in her life. 

“Kinda. Boys are dumb right now.”

“I’m afraid I must agree with you, which is why I am here. I was hoping to talk to Sabine before Ezra left.”

“Ezra is leaving?” Sabine asked.

Ursa stepped out of the way and left as Maul came in. She was talking into her wrist comm. No doubt she was grounding Ezra’s ship. Maul took Ezra’s seat.  
“Where is he going?”

“I don’t know, but he seemed very upset.”

“He wasn’t upset. Motherfucker was meditating. He was at peace. No one is that calm when they are upset.”

“Calm? At peace? I’m afraid you are mistaken. Calm and at peace are two very different things, as Tristan showed you today. Peace is a lie.”  
“Yeah. That’s what Ezra said.”

“Then he adheres to the code. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken, and with my free hands, I eat this ice cream,” Maul said and grabbed Ursa’s spoon, shoveling ice cream into his mouth. He winced at how sweet it was, but swallowed it anyway.

“You are actually incredibly strange. I take back all my remarks of how terrifying you are.”

Maul snorted. “No. I am terrifying, but right now, I am calm. Ezra has passion, but he has yet to convert it into strength. His passion for you has driven him to an impossible mission.”

“Where is he going?”

“He says he is going to kill his boss.”

“You guys keep saying that. Who is his boss?”

“You wouldn’t believe me, even if I told you the truth.”

“Try me, Red.”

Maul grinned. “The Emperor.”

“The Emperor? He’s going to kill the Emperor?”

“I’m afraid so. His passion for you has made him dumb, and boys are often dumb. He’s taking it to the next level in the dumb Olympics.”

Sabine ran out of the room leaving the door wide open. Ursa leaned against the doorframe watching her run.

“You know, I take back everything nasty I ever said about you. What you just did for my kid was incredibly sweet.”

“Bah. She’s a good kid. Just because I’m a heartless bastard doesn’t mean they have to be miserable. Besides, it’s my fault that this mess even happened.”  
“I think I might actually start liking you.”

Maul just snorted.

“Ezra, stop!” Sabine yelled, He was boarding a transport.

“You can’t leave, okay? I love you. I love your stupid beautiful dumb face.”

She had caught up to him. He was halfway up the ramp when she yelled.

“I know. That’s why I am going to take care of the person that made me do this. He made me hurt you, and he is going to pay.”

“No, you idiot. I love you and you are going to stay here and start a family with me,” she said. When her brain caught up, she slapped her hand over her mouth.

Ezra turned around and looked at her like she had a flower growing out of her head, and then his eyes widened. “Oh my stars, you’re serious.”

“Well, maybe give it a few years but yes I’m serious. I love you and you’re an idiot and I want to grind your face in the snow and I’m sure we would both love that but fuck! Yes. Please don’t leave.”

He walked off the ramp and kissed her, then pulled away and put the hood of his cloak up. “I won’t leave you. I never will,” he said, then walked back up the ramp and closed it. The ship started taking off.

“Ezra! Don’t leave!” She started crying again, screaming into the air at the ship. Tristan, who had been following her the entire time, had just managed to catch up.  
“Hey. Don’t cry. Please.”

“He left me. He fucking left me. They always leave,” she sobbed and hit Tristan in the chest. He hugged her while she cried into his shirt.


	6. Madness

Ezra had been gone for a month, and no one had heard anything from him, or if they had, no one had said anything to Sabine. She was working on another project. The first of the new school year. Maul had been willing to pay her entire tuition so that she could get a master’s degree, and she was happy to let him. She did some small things for him, mostly working as a secretary. He said he didn’t want to overload her with work and school. She had found some free time and decided to give the dating site another go. She wasn’t really paying attention to it, finding the same old shit. She hadn’t actually dated anyone, trying to weed out shitty people from good ones, and so far, she had no luck. She was working on her canvas when the familiar ding came from her computer. She looked at the message.

Blueberry-Pop-Tart: What are you up to?

She stared at it in disbelief. It was the same name, and the same picture. She started typing furiously.

PhoenixRising: Seriously? Are you really doing this right now? You fucking abandon me in front of my family, and you have the gall to fucking message me?

Blueberry-Pop-Tart: Abandon you? I never left you. I said that.

PhoenixRising: I can’t believe I even replied. After how badly you hurt me, you’re lucky I didn’t have Maul send a kill team after you.

Blueberry-Pop-Tart: Hey, do you remember this?

He sent her the picture he had the first time they spoke. It brought back all the feelings she had, and she fought an internal war to not start crying again. She wouldn’t give him the dignity.

PhoenixRising: You heartless bastard. I can’t fucking believe you.

Blueberry-Pop-Tart: Why not? It was good enough for your final. How is school?

PhoenixRising: I am so blocking you. I hope something eats you.

She hovered the mouse over the block button, but she couldn’t press it. There was something in the back of her mind telling her that she was never going to find anyone as good as him and that she had to bring him back to her. She willed herself even harder to click, but it just wasn’t happening.

Blueberry-Pop-Tart: You block me yet?

Blueberry-Pop-Tart: I guess not. The message went through. Your mom says hi.

Sabine got up and ran to the throne room, and to her surprise, Ezra was sitting in the empty throne, playing with his datapad. She marched over to him and went to smack him square in the jaw… and her hand went through.

“Yeah. I figured that would be your response,” said his voice behind her. She turned around to punch the real Ezra, and her hand went through again.

“And that,” said another Ezra, walking out from behind a pillar.

“Show yourself bastard. I’m gonna cream you.”

“And I have a self-preservation instinct, so I think that is going to be a no,” said another Ezra. This one appeared behind the throne.

“Do you think this is funny? Do you really think you can just walk in here after what you did?”

“I didn’t do anything. Do you know what they say about assuming?” three other Ezras appeared and started walking towards her.

“This, this is a nightmare. I’m having a nightmare.”

“Oh no, Sabine. This is real.” They closed around her all in a circle, speaking in unison.

“You’re a damn monster! Why are you doing this to me?”

All the Ezras reached out and the arms behind her wrapped around her. All the others vanished.

“Because I don’t know how to express myself to the girl I like so I hit her instead,” he whispered in her ear.

“I hate you. I hate you so fucking much,” Sabine said. She was crying.

“It’s OK. I’m here now. I’m back and I’m sorry. Please stop crying. It breaks my heart when you cry.”

“Stop. Stop doing that!”

“Stop doing what?”

Tristan must have heard her yelling because he came into the room and his hand immediately dropped to his blaster, but he didn’t draw.

“Stop making me love you. I hate you.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“You have some big brass balls to come back here after what you did, Ezra,” Tristan said, walking forward, then he stopped and his face contorted. He reached up towards his neck and started making choking sounds.

“What are you doing? Leave him alone!”

“Why, I’m just removing the competiton.”

Tristan was turning blue.

“Stop! You’re going to kill him!”

“Yeah, dear. That’s the point.”

She fought him and tried to rip free, but he was too strong. All she could do was watch as Tristan slowly slumped to the ground.

“No!” she screamed, and was turned around. It wasn’t Ezra. It might have been, once, but this Ezra had bright yellow eyes with a red ring around his pupils. His skin was the color of ash, and he was wearing all black and had a sick grin.

“Now we are going to be together forever, Sabine. Just you and me.”

She started choking.

 

“Sabine! Sabine, wake up!” Tristan yelled. Sabine screamed and started punching at him, but he caught both of her fists. She had saturated the bed with sweat. The light was on and she could see Ursa standing in the doorway. Her mom looked terrified. Tristan was straddling her, trying to get her under control. Sabine started crying and he hugged her.

“Hey. It’s just a nightmare. Tristan’s here. I’m ok.”

Her mind started filtering in the facts. It had been a month, but school hadn’t started yet, even though Maul had offered to pay for her tuition, and she hadn’t even touched that dating site. Her mom was fine, Tristan was fine.

“Hey, Bean. I’m here. It’s okay.”

“What happened?”

Ursa walked in and closed the door. She was in her pajamas. They had little Mandalorian helmets on them.

“We were hoping you would tell us. We heard you screaming Tristan’s name. You woke up half of the stronghold. Tristan got to you first. I thought he died for a second.”  
“I think I just had a bad dream.”

“That was a helluva dream,” Tristan said. He got off of her and sat next to her. She didn’t want to let go of him.

“I dreamed that Ezra came back but, there was something wrong. He looked wrong. His eyes were all red and yellow, and then he started choking you-“ she started tearing up again.

“No one has heard from Ezra, Bean. We’ve even been looking for him. Maul sent out some scouts, but so far, nothing has been heard,” Ursa said.

“Look, it’s the middle of the night. I’m sorry to wake you all up. I’m clearly fine.”

Ursa nodded. “Fine, but tomorrow, you are going to see the medical droid to get something for your nightmares.”

“I will, Mom. I’m sorry.”

Ursa left and Tristan started to go, but she grabbed his arm.

“Will you stay here, tonight?”

Tristan looked around. “Sabine, I’m in my underwear. I’ll stay, but let me get some clothes on. We can even sleep with the lights on.”

She nodded.

“I’m going just down the hall. I’ll be OK. It won’t take me two seconds.”

He left and Sabine stared at the door, terrified that Evil Ezra would appear, and jumped out of her skin when Tristan appeared again in the doorway.

“Geez. You’re hella shook up. Why don’t we go get you some tea.”

They went down to the mess and Tristan put the teapot on the burner.

“Are you okay? I mean, I know you aren’t, but you’re jumping at every shadow.”

“He was right there in mom’s throne, and then there were five of them. I’m terrified.”

Tristan tapped a button on his wrist controls and the lights turned on. The room was empty.

“See? There’s no one there.”

Sabine felt silly, but she still felt bad. Something was very deeply wrong with Ezra. She knew that, but she didn’t know how.

A week went by when she got a call on her comm.

“Sabine, this is Tristan. I need you on the landing pad, now,” he said and hung up. She was immediately worried. That wasn’t like him. Alarms started going off in the fortress. They were the air raid sirens. She ran out to the landing pad where there was a crashed TIE and she could see the Protectors taking off in formation. Fen Rau was leading them. There were TIEs everywhere. The Empire had come to Krownest.

What she was more terrified of was Tristan. He was covered in blood and hauling a body out of the wreckage. He didn’t look hurt, but the burning TIE was going to explode soon. She ran over to help him and realized that he was hauling out Ezra. It was bad. He was bleeding from a stomach wound. She grabbed him and helped Tristan haul him out of the crashed TIE. His foot was trapped and dangled in an impossible position, broken from the crash. They got him out and away from the TIE as it exploded. A gurney was coming out as quickly as possible. They put Ezra on it and she ran with him to the hospital. Tristan boarded one of the assault craft. Mandalorian’s were good at defense, and their unique armor allowed them to attack ships with men on the outside. The Empire was about to learn what happened when you fucked with Mandalorians.

After twelve hours, the all clear was sounded. Rau and the rest had managed to cripple the attacking Star Destroyer, and it was limping away on sublight engines. Maul had scrambled an assault force from Mandalore, and they were going to take care of destroying it. Tristan came into the room. He looked exhausted, but was unharmed.

“How is he?”

“He’s really bad. The medical droid said that his foot is shattered, and he had internal bleeding, but it thinks it can save him. It won’t let me in the room. I’m not sterile. It said that it would let me know when he was awake,” Sabine said.

“What the hell is happening? First your nightmare, and now Ezra is back, but he’s so fucked up we can’t talk to him. Something isn’t right.”

Sabine had a brief mental image of the Ezra from her nightmare and a chill ran down her spine.

The medical droid emerged from the room.

“Mr. Ezra is awake now. You may talk to him,” it said and walked down the hall, doubtless to take care of the people injured in the assault. Sabine entered the room with Tristan behind her. Ezra was breathing, but he had an oxygen mask over his face. He was shirtless and wrapped in gauze, and his jeans on his left leg were cut off below the knee. It was in a cast. Ezra gave a weak smile and put up a thumb slowly, but it must have been agony. Sabine ran over to him.

“Ezra? Are you okay?”

“I told you I’d come back didn’t I? I promised I wouldn’t leave.” He was speaking very slowly, but he was speaking. There was gauze wrapped around his head and if Sabine didn’t know any better, his skin had more color than before. It was more of a bronze color than the pale tan that he was before.

“What happened? You look so bad.”  
“The glassy eyed fucker got me,” he said.

Sabine couldn’t help but laugh. Even after all this, he was still cracking jokes. He was going to be alright.

Tristan smiled, then looked at her. “You guys talk. I need to go get a report from Rau. I’ll be back once I figure out what this clusterfuck was.” She nodded and he left.

“What the hell Ezra? I thought you abandoned me.”

“Fuck that. I love you too much.”

“Can you talk, or does it hurt?”

He tried to laugh. It was weak, but it was there. “Nah. Seeing you has renewed my strength. I’ll be fine.”

“Then what happened?”

“Well, first I went to Lothal to get a thing, and then I went to go kick Sidious’ ass. I didn’t expect Vader to be there. He caught me off guard. I managed to cut his air supply on his suit, but the Red Guards were closing, so I jumped into the closest TIE. He sent a Star Destroyer after me. It tracked me through hyperspace. I don’t know how. When I got into the system, the Star Destroyer appeared behind me and opened fire. I managed to take out its comms before it scrambled the fighters, then get into atmosphere and get a controlled crash once they hit me. If Tristan hadn’t been inspecting ships, I might have died in the explosion.”

Sabine took his hands. He was gesturing wildly. It had to have been the pain killers. His pupils were blown out.

“I’m just glad you’re okay. I had an awful nightmare last week.”

“Yeah, dummy. We have a force bond. I told you that.”

“I don’t know what that is, Ezra.”

“Well, it’s a dumb thing, but sometimes it’s a useful thing. I’m a little high.”

“Yeah. You are. Get some rest. I’m not going anywhere.”

He nodded and dozed off. Sabine sat with him until she dozed off too.


	7. Dig Down

“Hey, how’s your foot?” Sabine asked. It had been a few weeks since the attack.

“Feeling better. It still aches, but I guess it’s just the bones,” Ezra said, sitting on the edge of the medical table. He frowned at the crutches and extended his hand. They leapt to him from the wall where the medical droid put them. He decided to permanently style his hair so it looked like it did when he dueled Solar. Sabine thought it was dignified. He hobbled up onto the crutches.

“Well, Gimpy, Maul is coming to visit. He’s been busy since the Star Destroyer, but he finally has time.”

“Hold on while I muster my excitement,” Ezra said and showed his teeth, but didn’t smile.

Sabine laughed. “You’re such a dick sometimes.”

“I know. I’m just glad I’m back. And I’m sober, which is a refreshing change.”

“Trust me, you would hate yourself if you weren’t on morphine.”

“I already hate myself. What’s the worst that could happen?” Ezra said and hobbled out of the room. Sabine followed him.

“I don’t know? Gut wrenching pain for starters.”

“Shit dulls the mind,” Ezra said with a wave of his hand. “I figure that he has to do something about an Imperial attack on Krownest.”

“Yeah. He’s upset for sure.”

They walked for a while, both of them unsure to say anything.

“Look--“ Ezra began.

“It’s fine.”

“It’s not. What I did was stupid, and I should have been smarter. Now, Mandalore is in a whole heap of trouble. I’ve been a Mandalorian for a little over a month.”

“Well, you were incredibly stupid, and did this for entirely inscrutable reasons, but I’m sure that you knew what you were doing,” Sabine said and pressed the door panel for Ezra’s room. Maul spun around in Ezra’s chair. He only had Savage with him for guard detail.

“And I would very much like to know why you thought that was appropriate,” Maul said and gestured at the chairs in front of him. They both sat.

“So you know why I was here?” Ezra asked. Savage was looming over Maul. It made a very intimidating picture.

“I had suspected, but I really didn’t think that Palpatine was that brave. I actually had counted on him coming himself. Still, I wasn’t convinced until you ignited your lightsaber at the duel. That’s when I knew.”

“And you decided to not do anything?”

Maul looked over at Sabine, then back at Ezra. “I figured that your passion would override what you felt was your duty, and you would see the truth. That’s what happened to me, though my passion was more familial in nature. Now, you didn’t answer my question. Why did you try to assault Palpatine at the heart of his power? I now have to deal with the Empire breathing down my neck, and we now have to deal with even more assassins and maybe even the Inquisitorius.”

Ezra sat down and put his head in his hands. “He still whispers in my skull. He creeps around, sending me images, says things. It’s intrusive and I wanted it to stop. He told me to kill Sabine, and I lost it. I couldn’t listen anymore, so I went to make it stop. Vader had anticipated me. I had stopped sending in reports, claiming I was undercover. But, I didn’t come out with nothing. I got exactly what I went in for.”

He pulled out a small red pyramid and placed it on the table. It glowed with an eerie light. Maul’s eyes widened when he saw it, and he recoiled from it as if it were a rearing cobra. Savage immediately went on the defensive and ignited his lightsaber, but didn’t move. Maul held up a hand, and Savage went back to guarded, but turned off his saber. Ezra pulled out a similar pyramid from his backpack and placed it next to the other. They weren’t exactly the same, but they were identical. The only difference was the carvings.  
“I didn’t figure you would want to see it again. It probably dredges up some bad memories.”

“Where did you get that?”

“I palmed it from the trophy room after I cut Vader’s oxygen valve. I wasn’t doing too well, but I knew that I needed to get out with something. I’m surprised he kept it.”

Sabine looked on, confused.

“So, what is this? I saw it on your desk back at Lothal, but I thought it might have been a heat lamp or something.”

Ezra picked up his pyramid and held it out to her. “First off, don’t eat it. It looks tasty, but this is a forbidden snack. It tastes like rancid cherries. Second, it’s called a holocron, and it’s a piece of the plan. There are a few of these spread out to different people all over the galaxy. We are called the Emperor’s Hands. We are his eyes and ears, His enforcers and silencers. In my case, I was an assassin. I have a red one. That one is Maul’s,” he said and pointed at the other holocron.

Sabine reached out to touch it, but as her hand got close, a spark erupted and the holocron grew brighter, and the tips started spinning. She jumped back and Ezra dropped it. It hovered in the air and looked like it popped open. A hologram of Sabine appeared.

“Sabine Wren. Mandalorian. House Wren. Weight, sixty-three-point-five kilograms. Height, one-point-five-two-four meters. Sabine is listed as a high priority dormant target, not to be contacted except under the most extreme of cases. She was a prospective recruit for the Imperial Academy, but decided not to enlist due to her emotional attachment to her family. She is suspected to have an incestuous…” droned Palaptine’s voice, but before it could continue, Ezra poked it and a spark went out to it. Her image disappeared and one of Ezra showed up. The growing terror on Sabine’s face turned to one of confusion.

“Darth Manka, Human, Bridger Clan. Weight, eighty-one-point-six-four kilograms, Height, one-point-eight-two-eight meters, security clearance, Exalted. Darth Manka is my most trusted of assassins, having carried out two hundred and seventy missions to date, starting at the age of ten, when he destroyed a smuggler aiding the rebellion--” Ezra slapped the holocron across the room, and it started closing again. Maul stared at it, more amused than anything.

“How interesting. Exalted clearance, and that many missions? I concede to you, Mr. Bridger. It seems you are more skilled than I had initially thought.”

“Yeah well…” He looked at Sabine. She was shaking and her face turned white. She was staring at him, her mouth open. He swallowed. “My skills are no longer on the market. I have a family to worry about.” He turned back to Maul.

“Ezra, what was that?” Sabine managed to ask once her initial shock had passed.

“A holocron holds the amount of several libraries of information. Mine held dossiers. I have information on anyone that Sidious has a file for. Usually it’s keyed to open for me and me only, but I was holding it when you got close, so it must have assumed that I killed you. If I hold it out to a person, it shows me all available files instead of me having to search for it manually. It’s fucking annoying, but it served its purpose well. Sidious made it personally.”

“That’s really terrifying.”

“Yeah, and it’s so complete, I even found out that your favorite flowers were geraniums. There is a reason I kept it. Now, while mine holds dossiers, Maul’s holds something else, but I don’t know what it is. I only know that instead of just recoding Maul’s to my force signature, he refused to let me even come near it and made a completely new one, which tells me that I want the info on it,” Ezra said and slid it over to Maul, who looked at it uneasily.

“I assume that you were raised in a similar fashion to me?” Maul said.

“If you mean that I was abused and forced to do things that still makes me feel dirty when I see myself naked, you would be correct,” Ezra said, all amusement gone from his face. Sabine wanted to hug him. He looked hurt and ashamed. She could only imagine what he had to deal with.

“Then you know what you are asking by bringing this to me? You know what you are digging up?”

Ezra nodded.

Maul leaned forward and placed his hand on the holocron, and it whirred and opened. An image of Palpatine appeared, and two of the people in the room cringed. Old habits die hard.

“Darth Maul, you did well with your last mission, but now I have a new one for you. You are to assassinate Queen Padme Amidala of Naboo, and then deal with a slave by the name of Anakin Skywalker. The Queen has proven to be a shrewd negotiator, and has managed to keep us out of open war so far. The slave boy is one of Darth Plagueis’ loose ends. It’s one of his experiments, and I can’t have him running around, making a mess of things. They are protected by Qui-Gon and Obi Wan of the Jedi Order. If you must, then destroy them. When that is done, go to the hidden bunker on Naboo so that we may begin the next phase in the Grand Plan,” the image said, then winked out and the holocron went silent again.

The room was silent for a few minutes, but Ezra broke the silence by whistling.

“So, I guess the Grand Plan was completed? That’s what the Empire is?”

Maul nodded.

“Great. All of that for nothing,” Sabine said.

“That’s not necessarily true. Let me think for a minute,” Ezra said. He spoke again a minute later.

“We can use this. This is Palpatine’s recording. It’s proof that he incited the Clone Wars for his benefit. Keep in mind that the Galactic Empire exists because of the Clone Wars. If we can get this aired across the galaxy somehow, then we have a full-fledged Rebellion instead of what there is currently.”

“Yes. I see your point, but how exactly, do you plan to do that?” Maul asked. It seemed that he knew the answer already, but he was testing them.

“That’s easy,” Sabine said. “The Galactic News Network. It’s basically the Empire’s personal news channel. Hell, the law states that all public establishments with a television must be playing it at all times. If we can hack the channel somehow, and play that recording, I’m sure that some people will assume it was faked, but not all of them. It should be enough to at least make the Emperor explain himself publicly.”

“Which is the perfect time to kill him,” Ezra finished. “He’ll have to make his announcement from Coruscant. I made the mistake of attacking him on the Executor, but the Senate chamber isn’t nearly as well guarded. I should be able to sneak in.”

Maul smiled. “Good plan and I fully support it, but you are thinking small. If we take out the Emperor, Vader takes his place. Or Tarkin, Force forbid. No, we need to incite war and destroy the Empire as a whole. Obviously, Mandalore has just declared war. It’s all over the GNN, and they have us with our pants down. We haven’t even united the Clans yet, and I have Saxon recruiting dissidents all over the Mandalore system. First, we need to unite Mandalore, and I need two of my most loyal people to do that. Those people need to be from a Clan that has just recently pledged true allegiance to Mandalore. Maybe Clan Wren,” he smiled and looked at the two young people before him.

“So unite Mandalore? Any ideas on where to start?” Sabine asked.

Maul was silent for a moment. “I think I have an idea.”


End file.
